


Desperate

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Implied Sex-Toy Michelangelo, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: For blackdragon-sama on tumblr. Loosely related to a previous fic. Mikey only able to get off via spanking.





	Desperate

"You wanna cum, Mikey?"

 

The question is simple; to the point. Mikey looks up at the wall, face screwed up in desperation. He's bent over a make-shift pommel horse, one that they'd used for training for years. It's worn and old, but thankfully still supports his weight. Mikey's strapped down to it, arms drawn into his chest and feet chained to the base. His stiff cock juts out from his slit, dripping precum onto the floor beneath him.

 

He bucks in his bindings, body shaking as Raphael smacks him once again on the ass, stressing the question. Mikey winces, wrinkling his nose. His voice is strained and tiny, shaking just like his body as he responds, "Yeah."

**SMACK.**

 

Pain. Mikey cries out at the sharp impact. His vision flashes white. His cock aches and spasms.

 

"Can't hear you." He hears Raphael respond, before another smack echoes around the room. Pain rockets through him. He cries louder this time, rocking his body forward. "Louder."

 

"Y-Yeah!" Mikey exclaims, only to be met by another slap. He yelps out in agony, scrunching his face up again as the pain radiates around his body. There's a moment of silence, nothing but his shaking, desperate breathing filling the room before Raphael strikes him again.

 

**SMACK.**

 

Harder this time. Firmer. Raphael's hand lingers afterwards, fingers dancing across the flushed skin, teasing around his exposed hole. The skin there is bright red and extremely sensitive to every little touch. Mikey whines, needing so desperately to touch himself, needing so desperately to be fucked or stroked or anything. Anything that would get him off.

 

He closes his eyes, still whining as he feels Raphael close in. His beak brushes against Mikey's cheek, nuzzling into the skin. It's soft and gentle. Raphael's warm breath washes over his skin and Mikey groans as he feels a finger start to spread his hole.

 

"Raph..." He feels it push in, sinking down into his still-slick ass, turning and twisting as his brother spreads him. Deeper, further. Mikey inhales through his nose, exhaling shakily as Raphael hilts at his knuckle; adjusting to the digit inside of him. "Please... Please!"

 

**SMACK.**

 

That slap is the hardest yet and in response, Mikey's body bucks forwards and upwards, almost tipping the entire pommel horse over. It knocks the wind from his chest, leaving him gasping for breath as his brother's firm hand cups his ass, the finger having been withdrawn in almost an instant. His cock strains between his legs, leaking a steady stream of precum down his legs now.

 

"Messy slut." Raphael husks into his ear, making Mikey's skin crawl. His brother's hand comes down again, and again, and again. Harder and harder and faster and faster. It's relentless; never stopping. Mikey's whimpers and whines get louder and louder. His dick spasms with each slap, and Mikey gasps preemptively as he feels Raph's hand pull away again.

 

"You gonna cum, Mikey? You gonna cum for me?"

 

"Yeah!" Mikey whines out, not even thinking anymore. He just needs to cum-- needs it so very, very badly. "Raph! Raaaaph!"

 

The final smack does it.

 

His cock spasms once more before his orgasm hits. He cums hard in thick streaks that coat the floor and the wood of the pommel horse, crying out his brother's name with his head thrown back. The pleasure is overwhelming, and Raph doesn't stop striking him as he rides out his climax.

 

"Good slut." 

 


End file.
